The Beginning of The End
by amberluvron
Summary: When 9 goes to visit her Father she discovers that he is also the DCFDTL's Father. But when he tries to hypnotize her to work for him, this family reunion could lead to the death of her closest family member.


"Hey Numbuh Nine," Numbuh Four said with a evil expression, "I'll race ya if ya think ya can handle it."  
  
"You better get out your bottle," Numbuh Nine shot back, "Because your gonna be crying like a baby when I'm through with you."  
  
Both operatives placed their hands on the banister, and in a flurry of movement they were zooming down toward the kitchen; they whipped past a startled Numbuh Six on the stairs and kept going. Numbuh Nine ducked her head down to make her body more aerodynamic and seconds later she landed on the floor in the kitchen and rushing forward she slapped the fridge and turned around to greet a startled Numbuh One.  
  
"Racing down the banister I see," Numbuh One said with a stern voice.  
  
"Ah," Numbuh Nine said, "Give me a break."  
  
Numbuh One leaned forward and kissed her softly.  
  
"Oh," Numbuh Nine shot out quickly, "I almost forgot, I'm spending the weekend with my dad."  
  
Numbuh One looked disappointed.  
  
"Relax," Numbuh Nine reassured, "I'll be back Sunday night."  
  
With that she grabbed her suitcase that was by the door and rushed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny heard the doorbell ring at 3:00 A.M. she quietly stood up, for fear of waking Father. The only reason she wasn't awake was her pain, fresh blood still poured out of an open wound on her face, the red liquid seeped into her eyes and blocked her vision. She couldn't tell if she was crying, all she knew was that the abuse had become too much for her small weak shoulders to harbor. The rest of the DCFDTL had rushed into the hall and assumed their position, she quickly removed most of they blood with a washcloth and joined them. The group walked slowly downstairs and flung open the door.  
  
There stood a pretty girl with long blonde hair that was crimped and pulled back in a ponytail, she had bright blue eyes and was wearing a black sweat suit.  
  
"You look just like me," The girl blurted out, pointing at Ginny.  
  
Everyone just stared.  
  
"Sorry," the girl apologized, "My name is Jenna Forrest, A.K.A. Numbuh Nine."  
  
Immediately everyone began yelling at her and she stood confused, they were all telling her to leave yet her mother told her that she was supposed to remain the weekend.  
  
That was when they heard footsteps and suddenly all six children were silent.  
  
"Father," They echoed together in a creepy tone.  
  
A man entered the room and gave a curt nod to the five kids; they immediately scampered off to bed, leaving Numbuh Nine alone with this frightening man.  
  
"Hello Jenna," he said quietly.  
  
"Oh," Numbuh Nine said surprised, "Hey."  
  
The man just smiled.  
  
"What was that all about," Numbuh Nine asked.  
  
"Well," her father answered, "You are part of the KND, my children are the DCFDTL."  
  
Numbuh Nine gasped, she had heard all about the DCFDTL, and that they were dangerous criminals.  
  
"You are supposed to be mortal enemies," Her Father said slowly, "so they are shocked to see you, but of course you are my beloved daughter, and family comes first."  
  
Numbuh Nine was a little concerned about the look in his eyes but decided to ignore it.  
  
"Why does that girl look just like me," she asked.  
  
"Oh, you mean Jennifer," he answered, "it is because you guys are twins."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Why don't you get up to bed and we'll talk more in the morning," he said, "You'll be sharing a room with Jennifer, first door at the top of the stairs on the right."  
  
She sprinted out of the room, something about him did not feel right, and in fact something about this entire house didn't feel right.  
  
She entered Ginny's room and gazed around, the petite girl lay in a red canopy bed, which was made from velvet and lined with gold; there was a small cot set up In the corner that she assumed was for her. Staring at her twin, she discovered that she didn't look so scary after all. 


End file.
